Portal and the Rogues
by Lokisawesome
Summary: My oc vs the Rogues
1. Information

Information

* * *

Portal is my Oc. Her name is Rose Junley. She is like 15, 600 years old. She was watching Earth for real world threats. Rose figured the Avengers would'nt need help with Loki and Ultron. Thats why she wasnt there.

Civil War happenes but not Thanos. He dont exist in my world. Rose brought the tower from Tony and had updated it.

Rose works with tech that is future stuff but the world doesnt know cause she thinks it isnt ready and Steve and the Rogues sorta proved that.

Pepper and Tony are not together. Dr. Strange and Tony is like friends to lovers along with Carol and Rhodey and Harley and Peter.

Bucky will stay in Wakanda while the Rogues come back to the U.S.

The Guardians of the Galaxy are mentioned but not really in the story and Aunt May is dead. She's just not important in the story.


	2. Update

Im here to tell you my update schedule. If you are here because of that then welcome you are now a peep, a potato and now a strawberry. Im here to tell you my update schedule.

Archive of our own:

Peter Who?: Monday

Vulture's Revenge Through The Multiverse: Tuesday

Avengers Academy: Wednesday

Wattpad:

The Rogues are Back: Thursday

Ironstrange: Friday :

Portal and the Rogues: Saturday

Endgame my Way: Sunday


	3. The Letter

Tony's Pov...

I was sitting in my lab finishing some projects when Rhodey came in.

"Hey Tones. We got a letter its for the both of us." Rhodey said.

I turn around and say, "What does it say?"

"It says

_Dear Tony and Rhodey,_

_The world has not been kind to you at all. From getting paralyzed to losing trust and betrayal. I have an idea. To gather a group of remarkable people (the rogues) and burn them to the ground or something like that. But I also have an idea called the New Avengers. I want you to join. Come to the Tower Tony/you sold after the so called Civil War at 6:00 pm. Dont disappoint me._

_-????_

"Thats it." Rhodey said.

"Wow. We should go but not unarmed just in case." I said. Rhodey nodded probably as curious as I am.

Peter P Pov...

"Peter!!! You awake? I have a letter for you." May said.

I groan and get out of bed. "Im here Aunt May. No need to yell." I said tirely.

"Sorry sweetie but here you go." May said handing me a letter.

I open and read the letter it said,

_Dear Peter Parker,_

_Or should I say Spiderman? Dont worry your secret is safe with me. Your young and naive but your learning and Im willing to help you. A idea to bring a group of remarkable people (the rogues) and burn them to the ground or something like that. Anyways another idea is the New Avengers. I want you to join, learn, and become the Ultimate Spiderman. Come to the Tower Tony sold after the Civil War at 6:00 pm. Dont disappoint me._

_-???_

This person who ever this person is knows Im Spiderman. How could I trust this person if I dont go.

I grab my backpack and webshooters and kiss Aunt Aunt May on the cheek and said, "I got to go. Bye!!!"

I run as fast as I can towards the destination ignoring the weird looks New Yorkers give me.

Hope's Pov...

Scott has been back for two weeks. He promised not to do stupid stuff. Scott cane in running out of breath and said,

"We got mail."

"Probably not important throw it out." I said.

"Its a letter for the both of us. I skimmed it and it something about our tech and New Avengers. Oh and the Tower Tony sold after the Civil War and something about disappointment." Scott said.

"Way to summarize. We should go at what time though?" I said.

"Oh 6:00 pm." Scott said.

"Lets go or we'll be late." I said.

We put on our suits and went towards the destination.

Dr. Strange Pov...

Wong came up to me and said, "Tower Tony sold after the Civil War at 6:00pm go now. Bye."

"What." I said.

"Why are you still standing go socialize. Make friends. Dont worry about the Sanctum I got it." Wong said pushing me out the door.

I sigh and shake my head and portal to my destination I was told.

Deadpool Pov...

Dont worry Author Im already on my way you can skip me!!!

Carol's Pov...

I was training when Maria came holding a letter said, "Go fly away to the Tower go now or youll be late."

"Which Tower whats happening." I said.

"The ex Stark Tower 6:00pm go now fly away like a badass." Maria said doing the shoo gesture at me.

"Alright." I said raising my eyebrow.

"Dont be so serious!! Loosen up." Maria yelled after me.

Matt Murdock Pov...

I was training with Jess when Danny and Luke cane in holding Deadpool.

"Says he has something to tell us." Luke said throwing Deadpool on the ground.

"Watch it big guy!!! Anyways we have to go to the ex Stark Tower like Asap we're running out of time!!! Arent you curious about whats going to happen there what we'll see or hear!!! We should go." Deadpool said waving his arms.

I look at Jess who shrugs and says, "We might wanna go just in case DP is right its something important."

"Fine." I sigh and we all head to the Tower.

Bruce's Pov...

I was reading a book when Thor came in bear hug carrying Loki and Valkyrie behind them came in.

I raise my eyebrow but went back to my book.

"Come on friend Bruce adventure awaits us." Thor boomed.

"Where are we going?" I said closing my book and sighing.

"Uh I believe it is the Stark Tower that Man of Iron sold." Thor said.

"Sold? What have we misssed?" I asked to myself.

"We should get going now without me I prefer but we should." Loki said.

"And so we shall with you brother." Thor said.

And that we did we went to our destination and there was other people and Rhodey, and Tony but no Steve, Natasha, and Clint.

"If you please turn your attention to the door and not each other." a voice said.


	4. JASCAI and JANSAI

Tony's Pov...

We all turned to the door. No on was there. "What are we supposed to be looking at?" I ask. "Me you idiot." The voice said. Rhodey snorted and Scott asked if the voice was the door. "No I'm the freakin building. Are all of you idiots or just Mr. Stark and Mr. Lang?" The voice asked. "Who are you." a woman with blonde hair that flew here asked.

"Just Another Super Cool Artificial Intelligence or J.A.S.C.A.I the I is silent." J.A.S.C.A.I introduced.

We all enter the building and our minds were completely blown. People were walking everywhere in their pajamas on the phone. People were passing information to each other with a swipe of their fingers on the phones. People were signing holographic papers. The elevator turned to stairs in a push of a button if your inexperience with the elevator because the elevator isnt really an elevator its this aor thing that pushes you up and it pushes you to the floor you want to go on and going down its basically the same thing but the air thing pushes you down while the air is also pushes you up so that you dont plummet down to your death.

"Boss Lady will be with you shortly." J.A.S.C.A.I said.

Boss Lady? Whatever I aint judging. A woman with long brown hair and light brown eyes, around my height but a little shorter was heading towards us.

"Boss Lady I assume." The blone woman said.

"You assume correct Ms. Danvers. Name's Rose Junley. Im the one who sent the letters and by the looks of it everyone is here." Rose said.

"Carol please." Carol said.

Rose nodded and started explaining what she was doing with the tower and what she does. She gave us a tour of the place and explained her latest project.

Then we reached the penthouse. Rose said that she always preferred the living arrangements was simple and not to technologically.

"All it really has is a holographic TV, a walk in closet that tells you the weather and reccomend outfit to wear to the type of weather. A bed with a built in alarm clock, a fridge that tells you when your about to run out of food and a coffee maker that automatically refills when empty." Rose said shrugging.

I perk up at the coffee part and Rhodey groaned. "Never empty coffee maker!" I exclaim.

"I didnt say that now." Rose tried to say but I wasnt listening.

"Can I like live here." I ask.

"That is what we're about to go over when we start talking about the New Avengers." Rose said.

I nod and look at the coffee maker and mouth soon. Rhodey drags me towards the couch.

"Okay first how did J.A.S.C.A.I treat you? Most of my peeps dont mind J.A.S.C.A.I sass while a little cant stand her sass. Cause if you dont like her I can always do something about her." Rose said.

"Wow boss your really going to do me like that. I was there for you since you were five. Five! And your going to do me like that on the word of people you barely know." J.A.S.C.A.I said.

Rose sighs and said, "You know you're like a sassy little shit of a sister to me but other people might not like your sass and it wont be like im getting rid of you. I'll just do what I did to the people who dont like you I'll have J.A.N.S.A.I and have her answer them instead of you."

"What does J.A.N.S.A.I stand for?" The girl who arrived with Scott asked.

"Just Another Non Sassy Artificial Intelligence." a voice im guessing is J.A.N.S.A.I said.

"Anyways just let me know." Rose said.

"J.A.S.C.A.I can stay. Not many people can match my sass." I said.

The others agreed saying that they like her additude.

"Now lets talk New Avengers." Rose said smiling.


	5. New Avengers

Rose Junley Pov...

"Okay first the New Avengers is not a forced thing. You dont have to join and the offer will still stand if you change your mind." I said.

Everyone agreed said they are fine with joining.

"What happened to the Avengers? I havent gotten a chance to catch up well we havent." Bruce asked.

I tell Bruce, Thor, Loki, and Valkyrie what I know which is everything because I do my research.

"Okay the New Avengers are actually meant to be a team so we would have to get know each other nothing pwrsonal if you don't want to. So we will have a team bonding excercise or games once a month. To gain trust and know each other." I said.

Everyone nodded and I continued, "The New Avengers does need to go through evaluation but I have a feeling your all going to pass. Not only that I wanna see if your all ready for the upgrades this come with and yes Mr. Stark I will let you help me and even make your own updates in the labs. So you have to take a test for that but its a short one. Training for the New Avengers needs to happen at least 2-3 days a week."

Once again everyone nodded. "Mr. Parker you are not an officially a New Avenger due to age so your a New Avenger Jr. Which should have some other people coming but due to where they live they couldnt be here today."

Peter nodded and I continued, "Carol and Colonel Rhodes I would like you to Co lead because I feel like out of everyone you guys have the most experience in leading due to your military training."

"Call me Rhodey please." Rhodey said nodding with Carol.

"Which reminds me call me Tony." Tony said.

"Call me Peter please." Peter said.

They all told me just to call them by first names.

"Okay living arrangements. Living here is optional. Its completely up to you. The rooms are always open." I said.

Everyone nodded. "Thats about it I think." I finished.

I shake everone hands and tell them I'll see them tomorrow. When Pietro who I revived and made sure he served his time and made sure he wasnt in jail for the rest of his life. Cause I got kickass lawyers like that. I forgot yesterday was his last day.

Everyone seemed to freeze. "Alright forgot about you. I knew I was forgetting something. Pietro he's actually the good twin. I revived him made sure he went punsihed and I forgot he was let out yesterday. He went to jail with no issue he actually seemed happy he was going to jail." I said.

Everyone reluctantly nodded and I give them a smile. "Okay now thats it."

"Boss lady apparently the Rogues didnt catch up that Tony sold the tower and is now outside demanding to see Tony." J.A.S.C.A.I said.

"Okay I know for a fact they got zero latters from me so what the hell J.A.S.C.A.I send them away!! Call the cops do whatever just dont let them in." I exclaimed.

"So I can murder them?" J.A.S.C.A.I said.

"I got kickass lawyers so yeah if your in the mood." I said shrugging.

"Their not listening. They say they wont leave till they talked to Tony." J.A.S.C.A.I said.

"Well I guess their going to talk to a very pissed off me." I said walking to the elevator.

When I reached outside I walked up and said,

"What the actual fuck. I tell my A.I to tell you guys to leave but you refuse to cause yoy want to talk to Mr. Stark but ingore the fact that Mr. Stark sold the tower to me but he sold it. You better be gone before the time go back to the meeting I was in or I will have Pietro move your ass."

"Pietro?" Maximoff said.

"Yeah your brother the speedy one. I felt bad for the dude so I revived him." I said shrugging.

"Let me see him." Wanda commanded.

"J.A.S.C.A.I tell Pietro that his sister wants to see him." I said rolling my eyes.

A second later Pietro appeared and he had a unimpressed face on.

"Pietro your really alive!!! Why didnt you tell me." Wanda said.

"Well for one I was in jail. I was done serving my time yesterdsyyesterday. Two I dont want to be associated with you anymore. I can hardly ca you my sister anymore after what you did." Pietro spat.

"You what you do to him!!" Wanda shreiked at me.

"I didnt do anything. He found out on his own. Its hard to keep a speedster away fron the internet especially when my A.I is a traitorous little shit. I swear she's only loyal to the person who upgrades her the best." I said mumbling the last part.

"Okay lovely chat. I showed you your brother now leave before I call the cops because your fugitives and yeah remember you better be gone by the time I return to my meeting. Now that I have a speedster next to me you better hurry up." I said.

I jump up a little and Pietro catches me and I turn to the group Wanda looks pissed and hurt and I wave bye before Pietro speeds me up to the floor the New Avengers are.

"Have they left." I asked J.A.S.C.A.I as Pietro put me down.

"Yes boss lady and Boss. Im loyal to my creator and no one else." J.A.S.C.A.I said causing me to smile.


	6. President and Press

Rose's Pov...

I woke up and walked to the kitchen to make some tea. How does anyone drink coffee I dont know but I have a coffee machine because people love it so much. Not me but people.

I notice the New Avengers but I dont acknowledge them. They stare at me though.

"Good morning boss lady. I have something important to tell you." J.A.S.C.A.I said.

"J.A.S.C.A.I mute." I snapped not in the mood. I havent had my tea yet.

"Someone's grumpy." Rhodey said. I turn around and glare at him.

"Im letting you off the hook because its your fist day. But if I havent had my tea you dont talk to me or breathe near me." I said turning around.

"She's not a morning person." Pietro said.

After I made my tea I took a sip. I smile and sighed. Relaxing I turn around and said, "Good Morning guys. J.A.S.C.A.I unmute and send the news to my phone please. Also whats on my schedule today?"

The group mummers good morning back and J.A.S.C.A.I said, "Sent to your phone and right now all you have is a meeting with the president."

"He's still trying?" I asked.

"Very much boss lady." J.A.S.C.A.I said.

"Fine. Can you see if you can get a press conference today? Tell the president meetings cancel because Im doing it only because I want him to get off my back." I said waving my hand.

"WhaWhat does the president want?" Tony asks.

"He wants me to reveal to the world my company. I told him multiple times no but he's a stubborn ass. Im only saying yes because I want a free schedule." I said sipping my tea.

"Im sorry boss lady but it seems like the meeting with the president is a different matter and it has to do with the news I tried to tell you." J.A.S.C.A.I said.

"What can be that important? What is it?" I ask.

"The president is giving pardon to the rogues and wants you to house them." J.A.S.C.A.I said.

"Tell him hell to the no. He can take that idea and shove it up his ass. I dont care if Im disrespectful and thats he's the president. Tell him to choke on it while he's at it." I nearly shouted.

"He says its not up for discussion." J.A.S.C.A.I said.

"Tell him exactly this. Well its about to up for discussion because there is no way in the nine realms I am letting the Rogues here." I said.

"He says he's coming up." J.A.S.C.A.I said.

"Acess denied." I said.

"He's demanding you let him up." J.A.S.C.A.I said.

"Tell him he's not coming up till its up for discussion tomorrow." I said.

"He's pulling the president card." J.A.S.C.A.I said.

"Tell him for the millionth time I dont care he's the president and if he continue I will kick you out. Remember this place is all about equequality. You lost your president role and power the moment you stepped in here." I said.

"He has left the building boss lady." J.A.S.C.A.I said.

"Good. The president isnt allowed in here again. He's banned for causing a disturbance in a work environment." I said.

"Wow you show no mercy." Everyone said.

"I have ways. Sass queen did you get that press conference?" I asked.

"Yep. It will be in 3 hours." J.A.S.C.A.I said.

"Great now we can talk." I said.

"About what? We thought we covered everything yesterday." Matt said.

"Well for one I promised Wade enchiladas and I also said I thought that was everything." I pointed out getting out of the enchiladas and giving them to Wade.

"What else is there?" Peter asked.

"Im 15,600 years old for one and Im half alien secondly." I said taking a drink of my tea.

"Your what!" Everyone but Pietro yelled.

We spent two hours talking about my powers and my life. Before J.A.S.C.A.I reminded me of the press conference.

I put on my outfit and I walk out of my room and all the other New Avengers are dressed.

"What you think we're letting you go there alone." Rhodey said crossing his arms.

I laugh and said, "My knights in suits and dresses. Will one of you have the pleasure of escorting me to my carrige?"

That got them laughing. We walked into the room and I walk up to the stage.

"Alright you dont know who I am and I dont know who you are and I have a feeling we have days ahead were its just you and me and the losers behind me." I started.

The journalists and news reporters laughed at the New Avengers faces.

"Im Rose Junley. I bought the Stark Tower from Mr. Stark here. And no offense to Mr. Stark here but I made it better." I said throwing a glance at Tony.

"None taken. You did make it better." Tony said.

I started talking about myself to get friendly. I called on one reporter.

"You name." I said.

"Justin Grams." Justin said.

"Well Mr. Grams what is your question." I said

"What do you exactly do?" Justin asked.

"While Stark Industries and other companies focus on the present and making the world a better place. I focus on making the world a better place and the future. Laugh now I can tell you want to." I said smirking.

Everyone but the New Avengers laughed. "Yeah I admit sounds crazy well let me show you around and see who'll be laughing then." I said.

I gave one look to Megan one of the engineers. She nodded and tossed me a device.

I press the button and the whole room is suddenly the outside of the Tower. "Stand up. New Yorkers are looking at us like we're crazy." I said.

"Welcome to the outside. This is something one of my engineers are working on. Everyone say hi to Megan. So we're actually still in the room but its like one of the virtual reality things but without the whole goggles thing. So I can actually grab something from here and it would appear in the same room were in. So everyone can see and hear us." I continued.

"Okay lets walk in place and enter shall we?" I said.

We walked inside and immediately Harper said, "Boss Lady there you are. We completed it. We was waiting for you to return so you could give us approval to send it hospitals."

"Let me see." I said. Harper showed me and I gave her the approval.

"What was that." A journalist said.

"Name please?" I said.

"Christine Everhart." Christine said.

"That was the project we was working on. Well in the medical section. We was working on curing cancer now we're on to Aids." I said.

"How do you know if it works?" Christine asked.

"Well Ms. Everhart if your applying Im using humans, people like subjects to experiment on you are very much wrong. I actually have a worker that just happens to be one of my best friends. I scanned her and I worked with the cancer cells I scanned. Im not the type of person to use people and animals as subjects to experiment and I am quite offended you think so." I said frowing at Christine not liking her.

"Well Im sorry Ms. Junley." Christine said.

"So am I. You and my father would get along just fine. And trust me that's not a compliment at all." I said smiling at her shocked face.

I showed them around and after answering questions it ended and we actually went home and I flopped on the couch and turned on the news.

'A company that comes from the future' is what she read.

"That went well." Rhodey said flopping down next to me.

"I can fix your legs if you want me too. If thats okay with you and Tony." I said looking at the both of them.

They look at each other like their having a eye conversation which their probably are.

"Only if you want to." Rhodey said.

"I wouldnt have asked if I didnt want to." I said shrugging.

"J.A.S.C.A.I show Tony to the lab I can tell he's itching to well go." I said.

I walk to my room and get some stuff before heading toward my lab when I ran into someone.

I ran into Tony. "You okay?" I asked in a worried tone.

"I want to say thank you." Tony said nervously.

"No need. Its no big deal." I said shrugging. He nodded and went back to his lab I personalized for him and I walked in mine and started working.


	7. Mr President

Rose Junley's Pov...

I was talking to Rhodey on the progress of the leg fixing project. It was almost finished.

Really all I had to do is use the machine I used to bring Pietro back and recalibrate it. And unfortunately it takes like a long time to do that.

"Boss lady the president is demanding you let him in thr building." J.A.S.C.A.I said.

"I forgot that I banned him from the tower. Tell him Let me see does between the 2nd of Yeah no and the 3rd of n to the o work for you." I said.

Rhodey looks at me in amusement. I raise me eyebrow and he says, "You have a lot of nerve telling off the president."

I shrug. "Boss lady he's yelling threats." J.A.S.C.A.I said.

"Tell him What I cant hear you your going to have to yell louder." I said.

"Boss lady he says that he'll shut down this goddamn company so fast if you dont let me in." J.A.S.C.A.I said.

"Tell him Watch your temper there Mr. President. We wouldnt want me to file a rerestraining order against you. And trust me I will win because I have more kickass lawyers than you. And I have more of a media influence than you and my company has been introduced to the world yesterday. Sucks for you because that is on you and it came to bite you in the ass like I said it would." I said.

"Boss lady would you like me to let him in?" J.A.S.C.A.I asked.

"Sure why not. Let's have some fun." I said shrugging.

"Your going to mess with the president who can end your career?" Rhodey asked.

"Who's going to mess with who?" Hope asked the rest of the New Avengers coming into the room.

Just on time the president came in with a very pissed off face.

"Hello Mr. President! I didnt know you were coming!" I exclaim.

"Cutt the bullshit Junley. We need to talk." Derick **(I forgot who was the president was in Marvel or whatever T-T) **said.

"What's woth the mood Derick? Have I done something to offend you somehow?" I asked acting innocent.

Rhodey snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Junley." Derick warned.

"Derick" I mocked. I could Tony struggling not to laugh.

"Okay okay all seriousness here. What do you need?" I asked.

"Your housing the Rogues wether you like it or not." Derick said.

"Okay you see. I'm a very busy woman and I dont have time for a drugged private with a a frisbee he doesnt have anymore, a archer who cant stay retired, a assassin who isnt loyal and will betray you when the situation doest suit her, a puppy with wings that will follow any order from said drugged private, a uncontrollable witch who has no clue how to use her powers who also worked for Hydra and Ultron, a dude with a metal arm who had memory problems and can turn into a assain, and you. So I dont see that happening in the future or ever so...you tried and you failed so please be free to not try again bye." I said.

"You'll be going against the accords." Derick said.

"Okay touche playing that card. I'll let them stay here under two conditions. They have three strikes. They use all of the strikes I'm kicking them out and then they become your problem. But I get to decide if it should be a strike or not and house arrest for 4 months." I said crossing my arms.

"Fine." Derick said.

"Great get out my tower. Dont forget your banned till I dont have to deal with the Rogues and that includes the accord council. You hear that sass queen? The accord council is also banned from the tower till I say so." I said.

"Affirmative Boss lady." J.A.S.C.A.I said.

Derick left and I sighed it was going to be a long 4 months.


End file.
